DOCE REALIDADE
by ac.kya
Summary: um breve momento de romance entre vampira e gambit


OS PERSONAGENS SITADOS NA PRESNTE FIC, NÃO ME PERTENCE E SIM A SEUS RESPECTIVOS CRIADORES

DOCE REALIDADE

Parado junto à porta do galpão olha intensamente o estrelado céu noturno, a expressão risonha que sempre conservava nos lábios estava apagada, a cena revista a pouco habitava-lhe a mente trazendo consigo um estranho sentimento.

Do maço de baralhos em sua mão retirou uma carta mecanicamente e ao pó-la diante dos olhos um amargo sorriso iluminou-lhe vagamente o rosto sombrio

-dama de copas

Bela e inalcançável dama de copas, dentre todas as estrelas que brilhavam em sua vida, teve de desejar, não era mais do que simples desejo, teve de amar a mais inatingível, a bela e intocável dama de copas, que tal qual o anjo da morte traz em si o beijo mortal, jamais poderia te-la, jamais tocá-la sem arriscar a própria vida

Um sorriso irônico apareceu então em sua mente, certamente alguém em algum lugar era cruel o bastante para se divertir com aquilo, com toda a dor que agora habitava-lhe o coração, como ansiava vê-la, tocá-la, amá-la de um modo como jamais fora amada

Debruçada sobre a mesa ainda lia seu romance, o que restava a ela senão sonhar com o que jamais poderia viver , os livros a levavam a um mundo onde sua maldição a qual muitos chamavam de dom, não existia, um mundo onde seu galante herói a salvaria dos perigos e arriscaria por ela sua vida, onde não seria ela a roubar-lhe a vida, onde ele poderia abraçá-la, beijá-la sem com isso sua mente, sua vida não passariam a ser dela

Mesmo se ocultando entre mascara de força e sorrisos que sugavam sua alma, não conseguia ocultar sua mais odiosa verdade, era humana, era mulher, estava apaixonada e nada que disse se ou fizesse contra isso mudaria as coisas, seu coração estava magoado, ferido, mais acima de tudo estava amando

-Gambit

Em mão tinha ainda a carta entregue como uma promessa de que ver-se-iam novamente, ou seria uma simples paga, um agradecimento por ajudá-lo no resgate, no fundo não importava era algo que pertencera a ele, uma parte de seu baralho, sua carta preferida.

Fitou o céu onde a lua brilhava junto a poucas estrelas, não compreendia ao certo se havia uma força maior que regia ao mundo, mais se havia seu coração em silenciosa oração pedia agora que lhe desse a resposta

Levou a carta aos lábios e uma silenciosa e sofrida lagrima deixou seus olhos, por que aquele objeto sem vida ou calor tivera direito a algo que ela dotada de vida, razão e amor era impossibilitada de ter, por que a maldita carta era mais digna de sentir o calor das mãos dele, de seus dedos a acariciá-la, de mesmo ser beijada por seus lábios e a ela fora-lhe proibido tal deleite

Não havia como permanecer ali, ele precisava, desejava vê-la ainda que ao longe, prometeu a si mesmo que dessa vez não tentaria entrar na mansão, apenas vê-la a distancia seria o bastante para aquietar o rebelde coração

Os olhos disfarçados por uma pesada maquiagem tornaram-se marejados, o som de passos a despertou, pensou por instantes em refugiar-se no quarto mais seria inútil, sua amiga kitty estava La, foi quando veio lembrança do seu lugar favorito, onde podia ficar só

Das frondosas arvores, oculto entre as folhas e a escuridão ele viu o vulto passar pelo jardim, seu coração deu um salto descompassado, sabia embora não pudesse ver, era ela, era vampira. Com silenciosos gestos deixou o esconderijo e tal qual malabarista driblou os apetrechos de segurança da mansão e refugiou-se junto aos arbustos em redor do frio púlpito onde ela se escondia.

-Gambit

Sentiu um estranho medo, teria ela percebido sua presença, o famoso ladrão silencioso perdera seu jeito e deixara-se ser visto quando não desejava, porem, relaxou ao ver que ela não olhava em sua direção, ela olhava o mar não distante dali, enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo, buscando aquecer-se, mais que isso, buscando o calor de alguém, de braços que certamente não eram os seus próprios

Deixou os braços caírem lentamente, a quem queria enganar, mesmo que sua mente o imaginasse ali, a abraçando, a aquecendo com seu próprio calor, o coração angustiado sabia a verdade e não se deixava enganar, não era ele, não era Gambit.

Caminhou ate a beira do púlpito, subindo no parapeito, abaixo de si apenas a escuridão da noite, sabia que ali havia um pequeno precipício, olhou fixamente o escuro e não pode conter as lagrimas, aquela imagem refletia a sua própria, pois ela sentia-se assim, escura vazia e triste.

Às vezes gostava de sentar-se ali no parapeito durante o dia e ficava a ver as ondas quebrando nas rochas, porem agora não havia nada alem da negra noite, será que se a observasse por algum tempo encontraria ali alguma vida? Alguma esperança em seu entristecido coração, talvez nas trevas houvesse mesmo a luz, e quem sabe ao vislumbrá-la ela pudesse encontrar então uma esperança para seu platônico e maldito amor.

-cheri

Sentia os braços fortes em sua cintura a segura-la

-não sei o que a atormenta mais essa não é a resposta

Fitou por um longo instante as mãos do rapaz que a detinha de costas para si.

O silencio dela o assombrou, ela realmente pensara em dar fim a sua vida? Pensara de fato em morrer sem levava-lo com sigo

Viu-a se virar apoiando-se ainda em um dos postes que davam sustentação ao telhado, não podia ver os olhos dela mais sabia que chorava

-cheri o que...

Sentiu o corpo dela sobre o seu, ela o abraçara tão repentinamente que o gesto causara sua queda, deste modo estavam agora caídos no chão de madeira.

-me abraça forte

Sabia no fundo de sua mente que aquilo deveria estar sendo muito estranho aos olhos dele, mais naquele momento isso não importava tudo o que queria tudo que precisava era sentir o calor dele, sentir que não sonhava, que toda a falta que ele passou a fazer-lhe desde o dia em que ele a seqüestrará, não fora um terrível pesadelo, mais sim fruto de um amor que nasceu em meio às batalhas, um forte e estranho amor.

-cheri no fique assim, para tudo nessa vida se da um jeito

Ele a viu sentar-se, não queria que suas palavras a afastassem de si, as lagrimas ainda podiam ser sentidas a banhar-lhe o rosto.

-me desculpe

A voz doce a fazia parecer ainda mais frágil, mais triste e mais bela, sentou-se também para ficar ao lado dela, que nesse momento abraçava os joelhos, buscando abrigo, proteção

-eu estou um pouco assustada tive um pesadelo por isso vim aqui me acalmar

Mentiu, mais por que?. Sabia que não precisava explicar a ele por que estava li, ao contrario ele quem tinha que se explicar por estar dentro dos jardins da mansão.

-sei como é cheri

Sentiu os olhos dela sobre si e sorriu gentil, sabia que ela mentira, sabia que ela tinha o habito de ir dormir tarde, alem disso sabia que quando vinha aquele local era para se acalmar, para pensar.

-pesadelos fazem parte da vida cheri, você só precisa de quem os afaste de vous, alguém que a proteja de sonhos ruins

Alguém que os afaste, que a proteja, tentou conter as lagrimas mais ela rolaram de modo mais intenso.

-cheri?

A viu se levantar repentinamente e começar a caminhar a passos rápidos, ela estava indo embora, estava voltando a mansão onde ele não poderia mais vê-la, não poderia mais ter a chance de tocá-la, de confortá-la

Sentiu novamente as fortes mãos a segurar, porem agora elas não apenas a impediam de seguir em frente, elas a acolhiam em um forte abraço

-cheri... deixe-me ser este alguém, permita me abraçá-la, consolá-la em sua dor, acalentara quando sentir medo, fazê-la rir quando chorar, deixe-me protegê-la e enfrentar os pesadelos da vida, deixe-me amá-la

Sentiu o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, as doces palavras sussurradas em seus ouvidos a embriagá-la a iludi-la, como poderia negar-se a ele, ao homem que povoava sua mente e habitava seu coração.

-um toque e posso matá-lo

Ele a virou ficando frente a frente, a expressão brincalhona não estava mais presente, no rosto masculino apenas uma estranha seriedade

-pensa que temo morrer, a morte é a única certeza que temos na vida cheri

-não

As lagrimas brotavam-lhe nos olhos como pequenas cascatas de dor

-prefiro a morte rápida pelos seus lábios do que morrer aos poucos consumido pelo arrependimento de não beijá-la

Sem convicção diria que estava errado porem seus lábios foram silenciados pelo toque quente e gentil de outros lábios

Sentia o doce calor dos lábios dela, sua mente ficava turva, sentia seus poderes claramente sumirem, sabia que continuar podia trazer-lhe o fim, mais isso não importava, amava vampira e sabia que só assim poderia provar a ela, por isso guiou seus pensamentos nela, na angustia que sentia por amá-la e ter de se manter longe, na dor de vê-la sofrendo, em um momento viu passar diante de si seus antigos romances, viu as mulheres com que esteve e pode então compreender por que as fazia chorar mesmo sem querer, elas o amavam, mais ele nunca pode dizer o mesmo, pois seu amor fora desde sempre reservado a vampira

Sentiu o poder dele por todo seu corpo enquanto sua mente era preenchida de lembrança, de pensamentos, via as recordações que ele guardava dela, os momentos em que a espreitava nas sombras e em seu intimo sorriu, quis afastar-se mais ele a impediu, a manteve perto de si, com os lábios ainda colados nos dele. Foi quando viu as mulheres da vida de Gambit, seus amores, suas dores, seus medos nunca ninguém a permitir entrar, e permitira ver memórias do passado, se Gambit o fazia então talvez ele...

Ela o empurrou fazendo-o cair, assustada continuou a olhá-lo como esperando vê-lo desfalecer, podias ver em seus olhos as lagrimas que buscava conter, se estivesse para morrer então seria feliz por morrer nos braços dela

-Gambit

Se ajoelhou ao lado dele, sentiu o coração aflito, mais o sorriso nos lábios dele a confortou

-estou bem cherri, Gambit não irá morre ainda

Ele sentiu que embora seus poderes estivessem fracos seu corpo ainda estava firme, vampira lhe tomara apenas os poderes não a vida, era verdade porem que sentia uma dor por todo seu corpo mais isso nada lhe importava, especialmente quando caiu ao tentar ficar em pe e ela gentilmente o amparou e o acolheu em seu colo, não plenamente mais pos sua cabeça sobre seus joelhos

-você é maluco Frances?

-e vous é belle cherri

Ela sorriu compreendendo bem o que ele dissera,

Ali acolhidos da solitária e sombria noite eles permaneceram, tendo o silencio como companhia, quando o sol raiou, ouviu uma distante voz a chamar, ao abrir os olhos viu-se só novamente

Levantou-se, onde ele estava? Como partira sem despertá-la? Caminhou ate a saída daquele local, talvez tudo não fora nada alem de mais um de seus sonhos, o mais real que tivera.

Uma pequena folha caiu-lhe sobre o cabelo, a apanhou buscando incendiá-la mais nada aconteceu, sim realmente tudo não fora nada alem de um sonho.

-vampira onde você estava

-dando uma volta, acordei mais cedo e decidi vir aproveitar o ar da manha.

-hum...e o que ta tentando esconder

-nada kitty

A moça se aproximou e retirou da mão da amiga um objeto preso em sua luva,

-uma carta de baralho, vampira sabe que o professor não gosta muito de jogos por aqui

-eu sei –disse com uma leva surpresa - foi só uma coisa que achei caída por ai e fiquei curiosa para saber de quem era

Talvez no final das contas não tivesse sido apenas um sonho, mais perdeu a esperança ao recordar-se que trouxera com sigo a dama de copas.

-bem, vem vamp o café já ta servido

-eu já vou kitty

A moça começou seu caminho rumo a casa.

Ainda parada vampira virou por fim a carta que estivera em sua mão e sorriu ao ver ali não mais a dama de copas

-valete de espada


End file.
